


Birthday Boy

by LostInThought96



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dramione roleplay, F/M, Happy birthday Caitlin!, Married Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Oral Sex, Penetration, Voyeurism, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:02:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29732907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInThought96/pseuds/LostInThought96
Summary: Draco Malfoy gets exactly what he wants for his birthday
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61
Collections: A Very Dramione/Drarry/Reylo/Disney Birthday Celebration for Caitlincheri28





	Birthday Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caitlincheri28](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitlincheri28/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Caitlin!! 
> 
> Artwork by LilithShade (Amazing work and I can't thank you enough for collabing with me!) 
> 
> Caitlin you are such an amazing, talented and sweet person! I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it for you! Thank you so much for being who you are and never giving up!

Hermione bit her lip, staring at the scene before her. She knew this was private and she shouldn’t be watching, but she couldn’t tear her eyes away from him. 

Draco sat on the couch in their shared common area, his head thrown back on the top of the backrest; his chest bare with his trousers around his upper thighs. His skin shone with a layer of sweat as his hand worked furiously where it wrapped around his hardened thick cock, pumping roughly. His groans filled the room as scattered curses interrupted his breathing. 

Her heart raced and her hands took on a life of their own as she massaged her breast through her shirt. 

“Fuck.” His grunts sent shivers down her spine, hot desire pooling between her thighs. The intense rushing need snapped her out of her trance. Her hand immediately fell away from her breast and she felt her face heat up as she cleared her throat. 

Draco jumped up, bringing his pants with him, and turned around to face her. “What the fuck, Granger?” His voice was breathless and his skin flushed. As he buttoned his pants, she could clearly see the tent that was formed. 

“I-... I didn’t realize you were in here! Why wouldn’t you do _that_ in your own room? This is our _shared_ space!” Hermione heard her voice crack. She stared past him, unable to look him in the eye. 

Draco scoffed and rolled his eyes. “As if you’ve never done it. I know for a fact I’ve walked in here to go to the kitchen in the middle of the night and seen you reading a filthy book with your hand under your skirt.” His voice was husky and low. She felt heat rush to her core, and she withheld a small whimper at his tone. 

She swallowed the lump she felt in the back of her throat and finally made eye contact with him. His eyes were dark and his predatory gaze held hers. One side of his lips lifted in a slow smirk as he stalked toward her like a spider trapping its prey in a web. 

Hermione let out a shaky breath, forcing her eyes to stay on his face and not travel down to the delicious sight she had seen just a few minutes before when he had stood. She silently cursed and tried to remind herself that this was _Malfoy_ , but her body betrayed her as his hand came up and slowly wrapped around her neck. 

“See something you like, Granger?” 

She nodded and bit her lip. His eyes flashed with a showing of his own desire as he backed her against the closest wall. “Bite that lip again, witch, and I’ll take it off.” His voice was like gravel, rough and laced with lust as he ran his thumb over her bottom lip that had been released. Her eyes didn’t leave his when a surge of rebellion hit her. 

She drew her lip between her teeth again. 

His eyes were bottomless pits now, and he gave her a smirk before he took her mouth in a rough, bruising kiss that made her knees shake. He grabbed her hips and pulled her tight against him, his tongue practically begging her to let him in. He seemed as desperate for her as she was for him. The kiss was everything Hermione needed and had wanted for so long. She was almost melting at his touch and hoped it burned them both to ashes in the end. 

One of his large hands came up and wrapped around her throat again. He broke the kiss and moved down her neck, nipping at the soft skin, as she whined softly at the sting, and stopped at the juncture between her neck and collarbone. She felt his teeth graze the spot before biting down and soothing the spot with his tongue. She’d have a mark. She’d kill him later. 

She moaned, loudly and lewdly, and pushed her hips harder against his. She felt his erection straining against his pants and pressing against her thigh. His hand moved from her throat down her body, brushing against the side of her breast until he stopped at the waistband of her school skirt. 

“So eager, Granger,” He practically purred against her neck as he continued his assault on her collarbone. His other hand slid up her body and grasped her breast with a gentle touch and massaged it gently as she arched into his touch. 

He hooked his thumb into the waistband of her skirt and tugged it down in one swift movement, the school garment fluttering to the floor. Air hit Hermione’s thighs where her skirt had been and shuddered as Draco’s knee came in between her legs to spread them apart. His fingers traveled down a bit further and found her fabric-covered core, and she whimpered softly when he pulled the thin strip aside and ran two of his fingers through her soaked folds. Her head hit the wall as she let out a long whine. 

Draco smirked and pulled his face from her neck. His pupils were blown wide, his eyes almost completely black, and gazing at her. “So wet, love, this all for me, then?” 

She nodded and moaned as he dipped one long finger into her heat and pumped it twice before pulling it out and bringing it to her mouth. She kept eye contact with him as she wrapped her lips around his finger and sucked. She wrapped her tongue around his middle finger and took hold of his wrist, tasting the tangy, sharp flavor of her own juices mixing with the saltiness of his skin. He groaned and bit his own lip, watching her. His breathing was almost nonexistent, small puffs of air here and there.  
  


“Fuck, Hermione.” His eyes filled with want. She reminded herself silently to thank Ginny for making her read smutty romance novels and forcing her to listen about her trysts with Blaise Zabini. 

She let his finger go with a small pop, that she hoped was attractive, and gave him a small smirk of her own. “That’s the plan, isn’t it, Malfoy?” 

He moved like a man possessed. He had her underwear ripped off her body and two fingers plunged into her weeping cunt, pumping in and out at a torturously slow pace. “You’re a goddamn tease, you know that?” 

She nodded, biting back a smirk of her own before allowing the pleasure to wash over her.

“P-please, Draco.” She whimpered and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

“Please what, Hermione?” He continued his torment on her and had the audacity to sound confused. “What is it you need?” 

“You. Your fingers,” Hermione whined, loudly. “Fuck me with your fingers, Draco.” 

Draco kissed the side of her head and began working his fingers at a punishing pace. Her head fell into his neck and she keened, curling her fingers tightly into the hair at the base of his head. He added a third digit and used his thumb to press against her clit. 

Her words became incoherent as the rising wave came crashing over her. She moaned, loudly and he kissed her, his lips soothing hers. His fingers helped her ride the waves of her orgasm down and when he finally pulled his hand away, she whimpered softly. 

He slipped her tank top off her body and picked her up, her legs wrapping around his waist immediately. His kiss increased in urgency as he sat her on the arm of the couch and dropped to his knees. He looked up at her and grinned. A snake who had caught his mouse. 

He kissed up her right leg, paying close attention to the inside of her thigh. He moved to her other leg and paid the same attention. Her breathing was ragged with anticipation, one hand going down to rub her clit, the other grasping one of her breasts roughly and kneading her nipple into a stiff peak. He watched her hand closely. He licked his lips and squeezed where he was holding her thighs. “Circe, Hermione, you’re bloody gorgeous.” He removed her hand and replaced her squawk of protest with a breathy gasp as he flicked his tongue out, flattening it over her bundle of nerves. 

“O-Oh, Merlin, Draco!” She moaned, bucking her hips into his face, seeking more friction. Her mouth opened in a silent ‘O’ when he buried two fingers into her and pumped them furiously.  
  


“Such a good fucking girl for me. Need you- Fuck.. Love your taste. Need to hear you scream, Hermione, scream my name.”

“Draco!” She let her head hit the wall behind her, not much caring if she had a goose egg in the morning. She twisted her fingers in his hair tighter and rocked against his mouth as she felt a shattering climax hit her, faster than the last. 

He lapped lazily as she rode her high down and gently removed his fingers from her still soaked entrance. He gently came to standing again and let her legs fall to the floor. 

Hermione whined when her feet touched the ground, but it was muffled as Draco pressed his lips to hers. Gently, this time, and held her close. 

“You’re fucking amazing, you know that?” He whispered against her lips. ‘Thank you for indulging me.” She smiled and kissed him back before pulling away. 

“How could I say no to the birthday boy?” 

He growled playfully, low in his throat before planting a kiss on her forehead. “Mrs. Malfoy, I assure you, I am more than a boy.” 

Her smirk rivaled his own as she leaned forward and nipped at his earlobe. “Prove it.” 

She yelped as he threw her over his shoulder and made his way up their stairs, past their sleeping children’s rooms where silencing charms, and they placed door jamming jinxes after they had tucked Scorpius and Jean into their beds, and into their own bedroom. He kicked closed the door with his foot and Hermione giggled the whole way. 

“You won’t be laughing for very long, witch.” He muttered under his breath and smiled as he dropped her on the bed. 

She stared up at her husband, her best friend, and the father of her two amazing children. Ten years together and eight of those married. Her eyes raked over him. His chest still clearly defined but softer than their younger years. She was pretty sure she preferred him this way. 

Draco stood before her and unbuttoned his pants, pulling his hardened cock out and running his hand down the length of it slowly. He looked at her with hazy eyes and smiled, his cheeks showing the shallow dimples they held but rarely showed. 

Hermione bit back a grin and then schooled her features quickly. 

“Losing your touch, Malfoy? Need a breather?” His eyes steeled and his lips pulled up into a sneer, but unlike their school years, it wasn’t full of malice, only amusement. He didn’t answer as he captured her lips with his again and grabbed her wrists, pinning them above her head before grabbing her hips. He shoved his pants the rest of the way down and stared at her, enraptured. 

“How did I get so lucky, Hermione?” He whispered, softly, smiling and kissing her breast as he lined his member up to her entrance. He slid his cock through her wet folds and closed his eyes, a look of euphoric bliss crossing over his features. He exhaled through his nose with a throaty groan and Hermione cupped his cheeks in her hands and kissed him softly. In a swift moment, he was thrusting slowly inside of her and released her hips to grab her face and kiss her as he moved lazily. 

Hermione loved their rough, punishing fucking, but it was in these moments where they could just be one with each other, that she was reminded why she fell in love with him in the first place. After the war, he had been secluded, quiet, and only showed in the papers when Rita Skeeter decided to twist a day trip out into some torrid sex scandal. That was how they began, really. 

Hermione was removed from her thoughts when he shifted his hips and hit that delicious spot that made her world spin. She moaned and grabbed his shoulders, holding on to him tightly as he increased his power behind his thrusts. Hermione moved her hips to match the rhythm of his, listening to the moans he was letting out and relishing in the tight hold he had on her body. 

“Love, I’m not going to last long.” He grunted against her skin and reached between their bodies, pressing his thumb against her clit. 

Hermione keened and closed her eyes, pulling her closer to him with the force of her legs. “Faster..” She whimpered, already feeling the tightening of her body edging closer to the crescendo she was reaching for. 

After a few more thrusts, Draco’s body stilled and he let out of low, lustful groan as he spilled into her. He recovered quickly and worked his thumb on her until her body quaked as she came. 

“Are you alright?” Draco asked with a look of amusement as he stared down at her. 

She was about to answer when there was a soft knock at the door followed by, “Can I sleep with you?” 

Draco mumbled under his breath as he jumped up quickly pulled on sweats and a white t-shirt and tossed Hermione one of his oversized shirts and a pair of shorts. “Just a minute, love.” 

After they had dressed, cast a couple of cleaning charms and they fixed the bed, Draco opened the door and a small head of blond curls ran in ahead of a smaller head with chocolate curls. Scorpius and Jean crawled up into their parent’s bed and took their places in the middle. Grins on their little faces and their grey eyes sparkling with delight. 

Draco turned around, hands on his hips, and raised an eyebrow at their children. “Would either of you like to explain how you got past the door jamming?” 

Scorpius threw him a smirk, so like his father’s it was uncanny, and looked positively pleased with himself. He shrugged and laid down, putting his hands behind his head. “I don’t know, Daddy.” The six-year-old closed his eyes and yawned. 

Two-year-old Jean reached her arms toward her father and when he laid down, curled up into his side, quickly falling asleep. Hermione looked over at Draco and then down at their children and smiled. “Happy birthday, my love.” 

Draco sighed contently and closed his eyes. 

A happy birthday, indeed.


End file.
